


Camilla's (B)athing (D)ream (S)pa (M)assage Week

by Wiszco



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gen, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Restraints, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiszco/pseuds/Wiszco
Summary: Months after the end of the war, a frustrated Camilla heads off to Anna's resort for a much needed vacation. After all, a free voucher for a nice bathhouse resort sounds right up Camilla's alley.





	Camilla's (B)athing (D)ream (S)pa (M)assage Week

There were many facts about Camilla. She is the eldest sister of the Nohrian royal family. She enjoys doting on all four of her siblings. She takes particular care of Corrin whenever she sees him.

She also loves bathing.

Which is what led her here, in front of the Outrealm gate. In particular, she took off with her wyvern and, after informing her family of her impromptu vacation, flew her way here. The peace between Nohr, Hoshido, and the new kingdom of Valla had ensured there wouldn't be any skirmishes while she was gone. Long months of diplomatic meetings and paperwork with the rare instance of troop training had all but driven Camilla up the wall. 

Hence the outing she is doing right now.

It was risky, leaving behind her two trusted retainers, but after a large amount of reassurances, they agreed let Camilla leave alone. The flight was long, but worth it as Camilla retrieved, from between her breasts, a ticket, good for one person at a Hot Spring hosted by an Anna. 

Camilla really needed this vacation, and a Hot Spring was the perfect option for her.

Landing at the resort, Camilla bade her wyvern farewell as she left her wyvern in the stables and took off towards the Anna stationed booth. The bored looking Anna perked up as she spied her first customer of the day.

"Welcome O' noble lady to Anna's Spa and Hot Spring Relaxation Baths!" Anna all but exclaimed to the approaching Camilla. Anna couldn't help but eye the violet hair beauty as she strolled towards Anna. Taking in her form, Camilla's armor exaggerated all the right curves and showed off Camilla's excellent bust. The thigh and panty window were a tad excessive but all the more adds to the sultry appearance Camilla exudes. 

"Well dear, I'm here to partake in your wonderful Hot Springs; it has been a very long year and I do need something to take off the edge," Camilla replied, handing over the ticket. "This should suffice yes?"

Anna eyed the ticket suspiciously before taking it and running her eyes all over it the voucher. Scrutinizing over the fine print, Anna's eyes widened, "And you want the full experience?" Anna asked.

"Yes dear, the whole Spa and Hot Spring experience."

"Including the-"

"Yes, I do mean all of it," Camilla assured Anna.

Nodding with a little red on her cheeks, Anna stashed away the voucher and got off the stall. "Follow me," Anna said as she left the stall, gesturing for Camilla to follow her. Traveling down the cobblestone path, Camilla took notice of where she was heading, the bright sun was shining overhead and the stone path well paved as both sides of the path had various palm trees and foliage, giving off a tropical look. The sweltering heat was also noted as Anna led Camilla to the very large wooden house, no doubt where Camilla would be staying.

"Here we are milady," Anna said as she opened the door and entered the building, Camilla following suit. The first thing to notice while entering was the large (and somewhat out of place) hot spring, if Camilla hadn't entered the door, she could have confused it with an actual cave hot spring. From there, wooden flooring stretched across the floor to a large set of doors at the end of the floor. The was a stairway at the left side leading up to the second floor. Instead of an entire floor, the second floor only had a balcony-esque walkway hugging the walls of where the second floor should be, leading to a final set of doors at the end of the walkway. 

"Right here is our best spa and spring combination, full room service and a stocked shower and locker room, all yours for your stay," Anna said with arms stretched out.

Camilla couldn't hold back her surprise, "All of it?"

"Yep, all of this is yours for the week, it's all in the voucher," Anna said as she prepared to leave Camilla. "Oh, and for the extra 'service', just holler out, 'Come to me.'" Anna said as she pushed open the door.

"By the way, make sure you lock this before you start bathing, wouldn't want anyone coming in during your private time," Anna said her final piece of advice and left the building.

Camilla, left alone in the steaming hot spring house, couldn't help but shiver in excitement as she quickly locked and deadbolt the door and headed towards the shower room. It took all of Camilla's strength to not just strip down and dive straight in. Using every ounce of restraint, Camilla opened the double doors leading to the shower/locker room. The entire room was marbled tiled with a row of large lockers lining the walls on one side with a large, wall sized mirror on the other. Inspecting the lockers, she can find what looked like a dial with a set of numbers on it. Next to it was a set of instructions on how to open and lock the locker as well as opening it after it was locked.

'Hmm, one rotation left, two right, and one more left,' Camilla thought as she twisted the dial and was greeted with an open locker. The locker itself was large enough to fit Camilla's armor and axe at the same time with plenty of room to spare. Camilla quickly stripped her armor off, untying her gauntlets, leggings, and breastplate before stashing them into the locker with her axe laid beside the armor. In a moment of contemplation, Camilla then stripped off her bra and panties and put them on top of her armor. Closing the locker and rewinding dial, she took note of the numbers needed to open it before turning around and faced the mirror. Camilla couldn't help but admire her body, the Princess of Nohr was quite the beauty, from her long and well-kept hair almost flowing down to small of her back. Her hands roamed as she traced her shoulders to her massive breasts, rounding them as her hands smoothed over her nipples (shuttering in the process) and moving her hands under her breasts before moving down her curves. Rounding her hips and feeling her well-toned legs, knowing their strength after spending years riding a wyvern into battle.

Finishing her admiration of her own body, Camilla took to the shower and rinsed off whatever grime and sweat she had accumulated before she arrived and grabbed a towel from the many racks. Wrapping her body up with the towel and tucking the end above her breast, she was almost ready to spend the rest of the day in the hot spring. 

Almost.

'For the extra 'service', just holler out, 'Come to me,'' Camilla remembered what Anna had told her before she took off. Seeing no harm in finding out this 'extra service' Camilla spoke aloud, "Come to me."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'Nothing,' Camilla thought, before deciding to try again. "Come to me," she said, this time being much louder.

The shower room remained as empty and noiseless as always. With a huff, Camilla tried one last time, "COME TO ME!" Camilla had all but shouted.

Camilla only noted the running spring water just outside of the room. Whatever she had said came with no reply. Sighing, Camilla walked towards the locker room exit, ready to push them open to enjoy her Hot Spring bath. Camilla's arms reached forward to push them open.

They wouldn't budge.

Growling, Camilla only tried to push harder, but to her frustration, the doors held firm. Teeth grinding, she was ready to get her axe and all but bust down the door leading to her relaxation. As she turned around, the anger turned into confusion. 

Floating around the room were towels of various shapes and sizes. Confused and frustrated, Camilla walked towards where her locker was to get her axe. Just as she reached the locker, the towel covering her body, and held up by her breasts, loosened and fell. Noticing her nudity, Camilla bent down to retrieve her towel.

Distracted, Camilla hadn't noticed the towels in the room closing in around her, and it was then the that they struck.

The one that struck first was a long towel. It twisted and rolled itself into a long spiral, then with as much force as possible, snapped towards Camilla's ass. Bent down as she was, her ass was the perfect target for the towel. 

The blow struck Camilla's vulnerable ass, and with a surprise yelp, her hands went to cover her behind from whatever had struck them. Just as quickly as Camilla's hands covered her bottom, a small but long towel came up and wrapped itself around Camilla's wrists. The soft white fabric easily bound her wrists behind her, forcing her arms behind her shoulders. With fury in her eyes, Camilla turned around to kick the assailant that tied her, only to find no one around save the floating towels. Horror started to dawn on Camilla as she started to back up with what little room she had before her back hit the lockers.

The towels slowly closed in on Camilla, and with desperation, her bounded hands found itself on the dial to her locker. Leaning her head over her shoulder, she quickly tried to dial in the right numbers to open her locker with her bound hands. It was all for naught; Camilla's hands were struggling to dial the right numbers. Both being new to using a dial locker and the inexperience of needing to do something with hands tied behind her back had sealed Camilla to her fate.

Another yelp left Camilla's lips as another towel struck at Camilla's breasts. It chose to specifically target Camilla's right breast's bud. The stinging of the towel from where it struck had thrown Camilla's focus off balance. Though she may not act like it at times, Camilla is still a virgin; the only times she had tested any sexual experience was through the privacy of her bed and with only her fingers. The sting on her tits and ass had already wilted away physically, but mentally, it still felt as if they were only recently struck. 

Gritting her teeth, Camilla abandoned what hope she had in opening the locker and quickly got up and sprinted towards the door. She bared her naked shoulder as she was prepared to ram the door down, deciding the pain of having her bare shoulder taking impact a lesser evil to her being sexually assaulted. 

The towels sensed this. As Camilla was readying closing in on the door, a towel swiftly threw itself out, the length of the towel was thrown out like a lasso, hooking itself onto Camilla's waist and stopping Camilla's charge for freedom.

"HEERRNNNGGG!" Camilla had clenched as she tried to overpower the lasso towel. It was no use; the towel had all but stopped Camilla's momentum and quickly crushed Camilla's last hope of escape. The lasso firmly kept Camilla in place as the other towels caught up and surrounded the Nohrian Princess.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Camilla yelled out. Seeing as how her options have all but run out, her last chance for freedom was for someone, anyone who could hear her in the building can free her. The cries for help went unanswered as the towels closed in around Camilla.

"No, No, NO!" Camilla yelled as she saw a towel wring itself up, and threw itself at Camilla's bare breast, breaking the air with a loud 'SNAP!'

"AARRRGHHH!" Camilla cried in pain as this time her left breast's teat was targeted for attack. The bud had turned a light shade of red from the impact. It stung just as bad, if not worse, than the towel that struck her right breast teat earlier.

"D-damn you all!" was all Camilla could say and do as the towels geared themselves up for a full smacking invasion. Few grew tired of her constant harping and so snuck behind Camilla's purple hair, ready to gag her. The small one struck first as the hand towel quickly shoved its way into Camilla's open mouth (who was ready to scream again). Soon enough, a second, third, and fourth hand towel quickly found entrance in Camilla's stuffed mouth. Camilla's cheeks were puffed to its limit. As she tried to spit it out, a medium sized towel quickly wrapped itself around Camilla's mouth, creating an over-the-mouth gag.

"HNNNGGG!" Camilla yelled from her gag, shocked that the towels had turned their attention to her mouth. Camilla then tried her best to reach her gag with her back bound hands, but her hands could only paw at the sides under her breasts as they fail to reach her mouth. 

With Camilla sufficiently distracted by her current predicament, the towels took no time in reminding Camilla of her much larger predicament. Unnoticed by Camilla, several large towels twisted and wrung themselves up, lining themselves over Camilla's open crotch and breasts. As the minute soon passed, the towels started their onslaught.

Stings of pain erupted all over Camilla's crotch, breasts, and ass as the towels struck true on Camilla's body. Every loud "SNAP!" triggered a very muffled "HRRRNGG!" from Camilla as the towels laid waste on their targets. The stinging that had pained her in the beginning had turned into all out aching as breast, butt, and cunt grew more sensitive for every hit that landed. Every land on her bust caused them to jiggle and shake enticingly, only acting as encouragement for the towels to strike faster and harder. It wasn't before long that some slickness started leaving from Camilla's crotch as the towels continued the attack. Any escape was stopped as the lasso around Camilla's waist negated any movement from her, keeping her standing in place and vulnerable. Soon enough, Camilla's clit was found and was subjected to abuse as well, with one towel readying up another strike.

"HHHHHRRRRRNNNNNNGGGGGG!" Camilla muffled mouth cried as her head was thrown back by the intense pain and pleasure coming from her crotch. Her sensitive cunt nub was exposed now and became the central target of two snapping towels.  
Each one rotating with the other to make sure each second stimulated her clit. 

With every sensitive spot covered, it wasn't long before the numbness and aching turned into pleasure, as each cry of pain was replaced with a moan of arousal.

'NO, I CAN'T GET AROUSED!' Camilla mind tried to convince herself, but her body was reacting to the opposite. Her legs started growing weak and her cunt started to tremble in excitement as every hit landed. Each strike on her breast and ass had served to stimulate Camilla's crotch now. Every second Camilla's pussy drooled more as her body took pleasure in all the abuse being thrown at it.

'No, Gods, please...' Camilla's resistance was at its limits as her core grew hotter and hotter. Previous times she had played with herself meant she knew what was coming, but this was the last thing she expected to lose herself in. The floating towels sense this and the lasso readjusted itself so Camilla stared straight at the mirror wall, forcing Camilla to bask in her own humiliation as she grew closer and closer to release. 'Not like this... not.... like... this!' were Camilla's last thoughts as the final snap from a towel landed on her wet folds, right on her clit. The last strike was all Camilla needed as her world exploded in a white light as she came hard and fast. Arms on her back straining against the towel knots as her legs gave way, landing on her knees as her cunt sprayed her juices all over the marble floor. One towel wrapped around her forehead, stopping Camilla from looking away at her mirror image in shame and forcing her to stare at her kneeling form and gaze upon her quivering cunt.

'Gods, look at me, acting like such a... such a slut,' Camilla's eyes closed as the image of her humiliation and orgasm burned inside her head. If anyone else had attempted to debase her with such a title, her axe would have made quick work of whomever voiced it. Now, her mind raced as she had no one to pin the blame on her current predicament. The pleasure of her orgasm sickened her; a Princess of Nohr, brought down to orgasm through whorish degradation. Tears started to gather at the end of her eyes, at this point the towels stopped their slapping (one of the few reliefs Camilla would have). Camilla's breasts, ass, and crotch were a healthy shade of bright red, and judging by the aching, they would surely be sore the coming morning. 

Slowly, the towels started to retreat, first unravelling from her mouth, the smaller hand towels followed suit and left Camilla's jaw, relieved of the pressure of having it constantly open. The wrist binding towels unraveled themselves and with her hands free, Camilla quickly covered up her breast and crotch with her right arm and left hand respectively, not wanting a repeat of what happened before. She winced as her cool hands touched the burning hot red skin that covered her breasts and crotch. With as much strength as she could muster, Camilla slowly walked towards her locker, wanting nothing more than to leave before the humiliation kicked backed again.

It wasn't meant to be.

As Camilla neared her locker, two lockers, one in front and one behind, burst open. The loud banging of their surprise opening startled Camilla as she fell and landed on her abused ass, wincing as the soreness flared up at the impact. Shooting from the front locker was a large red ball gag that quickly converged on Camilla's open mouth. It quickly forced itself between Camilla's teeth as the side straps circled and locked itself tightly behind her head, under her long hair. From behind her, a black leather collar shot out from the locker with long coils of rope following suit. Caught off guard already, Camilla was no match for the collar as it silently snuck up from behind and, avoiding her hair, quickly latched and sealed itself around her neck. Hands flew up as Camilla spontaneously reacted to the leathery tightness around her neck by gripping and trying to pry it off. However, the collar was snuggly fit onto Camilla's neck and wouldn't budge an inch. Finally, the long coils of rope struck like a lurking snake. It threw itself at Camilla's exposed arms and quickly caught her wrists and pulled them behind her back. Swiftly, it knotted itself tightly at Camilla's wrist before the second struck, this time attaching itself to Camilla's lower arms and tying of a knot there. The final rope found penchant in Camilla's elbows, tying a knot together. All the coils forced Camilla's entire forearm behind her and her shoulders to push behind her back.

Camilla, tired from her previous ordeal, could only weakly struggle and strain against her arm binding as Camilla struggled with pushing the gag out of her mouth (to no avail). The ultimate humiliation started to happen as drool started to flow from her gag and land in splotches on her well-endowed bosoms; a scene completely unfitting for the graceful Nohrian Princess. Each drivel that landed only made Camilla wince as the coolness of her spit reacted to the hotness of her breast's redness from her earlier torment. 

Any struggle, even the weakest one, was ultimately lost as one more locker flew open, revealing a black armbinder and a leash. Paling, Camilla tried to back up far from the encroaching devices, but they were faster. The leash quickly hooked onto an iron ring sitting in front of her collar. The armbinder then flew and sleeved Camilla's hands and arms up to the shoulder before the straps were then quickly thrown over and under her armpits and locked in place. It ended whatever feeble attempt Camilla had from breaking out of the tight ropes knotting her arms. The leather leash then tugged at Camilla's collar, forcing her to move at the whim of the enchanted collar. Camilla, seeing no way out, only bowed her head in shame and humiliation. With gag, armbinder, collar, and leash, anyone looking at the once proud Nohrian Princess looked nothing more than some exotic slave being sent to the market now. 

Even Camilla acknowledged that as tears dripped silently from the corner of her eyes, unknowing of what fate would befall on her now.

The doors of the locker room were opened as the leash led Camilla to (surprisingly) the central Hot Spring bath. Camilla was sure she would be sent to some auction to be bided away like a slave to some disgusting nobleman. Only to turn into a lowly servant or even worse. To her surprise, it led her to one section of the Hot Spring bath. Even though it was indoors, the entire baths had rocky inclines and slops, emulating the interiors of a cave. Being led through the small path within the mini cave, Camilla eyed with surprise at the destination, a small hot spring pool, surrounded by high rocks on all sides. While stock still in shock, the leash then tugged Camilla's collar and forced Camilla to keep walking forward, eventually her foot dipped into the hot and relaxing bath she so desperately craved. A small moan escaped the gag as Camilla found the pleasure she sought for after the whole ordeal of both getting here and what happened in the locker room. It was here the leash finally settled into tying itself on an iron ring attached to one of the stones on the opposite end of the pool, forcing Camilla to wade the hot spring (around waist deep) and cross to the other end.

It was the armbinder that took over next. The iron ring attached at the end where her hand should be suddenly and forcibly caused Camilla to turn around. An unseen force then dragged the armbinder ring (along with Camilla) down into the depths. Camilla's eyes bulged, not at the sudden force dragging her down and forcing her neck deep into the relaxing hot spring, but at what laid at the bottom of where she was going to be seated. 

Down in the pool, two long dildos sat at where Camilla is going to sit. Behind it was another iron ring, this time to hook itself with the armbinder ring. Camilla felt the prodding of both her holes as the armbinder neared its destination. Her surprise and cautionary delight were turned to fear and horror as she struggled once more (to no avail) against the armbinder's dragging force as she slowly felt her front and back holes being probed. 

"Nnnhh ppllmhfffmmm ffftthhpp," Camilla could all but call out as she felt her holes slowly part to be filled in with the two dildos. Tears flowed down her face at this point; Camilla is a virgin still and reserved herself, and thus her openings, to only her beloved (which would be hopefully her dear Corrin). Now, she couldn't hide her terror as the two dildos took its sweet time in penetrating her twat and asshole. 

"HHHHRRRGGGGHHHH!" Camilla screamed out as Camilla was forced to bury herself inch by inch on the long and metallic intruders. The steel exteriors of the dildos had inherited the heat from being inside the hot spring, and thus Camilla's cunt and asshole burned in heat as the hot dildos all but impaled itself into Camilla. The seconds that took to penetrate and enter her holes felt like hours to Camilla as she was sure the armbinder was slowing itself from lowering faster to allow Camilla to feel each inch of her hole be filled by the metal phalli, though she wasn't sure if it was thoughtful in slowing down so she could accommodate them better or is sadistic in torturing her by extending the descent to her eventual fate. Camilla felt fuller and fuller each second that passed, the dildos taking no mercy on the begging and panicking Nohrian beauty as they continued to fill Camilla to the brink. 

It all ended then, Camilla's bottom finally hit the hilts of the dildos; her ears picked up a faint click, only to realize it was the armbinder's ring snapping to the iron ring at the bottom of the pull. Tugging her armbinder, it remained firmly locked and Camilla couldn't lift armbinder off its lock, leaving Camilla stuck hilt deep on the two ever present steel cocks. Camilla sat shoulder deep in the hot spring's waters. Any passerby would only spy the Nohrian Princess wearing a ridiculously large ball gag between her teeth, thinking it to be a kinky noble lady experiment and unknowing of the armbinder hidden in the spring's depths holding Camilla hostage and the twin  
steel protrusions invading her holes.

Whatever relief Camilla initially had when seeing the hot spring was long gone as her groin and ass were in extreme discomfort as the too large steaming steel dildos filled the entirety of her insides. She couldn't inch her way off due to the armbinder and moving her hips or trying to stand only served to slide the long phalli in and out of Camilla, shifting them in her insides. An unsolicited moan escaped the large ball gag as Camilla tried to lift herself off, only to slide back down as her legs gave up and her groin slid back down to the dildos’ hilts. The deep filling of her invaders sat straight up Camilla's holes; the steel resonating heat deep within her lower body.

The burning in her cores only added to the burning shame swelling up inside Camilla. She was completely helpless; the big sister her family had always looked up to had no strength left in her to fight back. Sitting shoulder deep in the hot spring, lying back and enjoying the hot waters soaking her skin was Camilla's enjoyment at its finest. Now, her wish had been completely perverted as she was locked down, armbinder hooked underwater and drool seeping through the bottom of the gag, all the while sitting shoulder deep in said hot spring. Huffing from her nose as loudly as possible, Camilla finally slid down (wincing as the dildos finally settled back hilt deep inside) and closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the shame of being a helpless damsel. She imagined herself in the hot spring, ignoring the armbinder forcing her arms behind her, ignoring the large gag pressing down her mouth and shoved behind her teeth, ignoring the two protrusions sitting inside her. No, it was just Camilla, sitting back, enjoying the nice hot spring, no bondage, just her own body under her control and relaxing.

At least, it would have been if the dildos hadn't suddenly vibrating. 

Thrown out of her self-meditation at this unforeseen change, Camilla's first reaction was a sudden jerk to stand straight up. Unfortunately, because of the armbinder, Camilla could only reach around halfway up from the dildos before her shoulders were thrown back from the armbinder; the iron ring holding it held firm as Camilla fought with newfound strength as her intruders shook the foundations of her insides. Even halfway out, the dildos had enough length inside her to give Camilla's womb and ass a firm buzzing that reverberated deep in her. Her ass and cunt shook as Camilla held kept up her escape and closed her eyes tight trying to ignore the building pleasure her body was subjected to. 

'No, Gods, not again!' Camilla's mind went into overdrive trying to block out the inevitable orgasm coming. It was all for naught, as Camilla's core heated up and inevitably felt the fire in her pussy and ass reaching a boiling point. The two dildos had one last surprise for the Nohrian Princess; just as Camilla shut her eyes and prayed for the humiliation to quickly run its course, the two dildos started to spin rapidly inside of her. 

The suddenness of the spinning combined with the vibrating threw Camilla into an orgasmic explosion.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Camilla yelled out as her cunt exploded with her juices contaminating the hot spring water. Her legs shook and soon gave away from all the pleasure and Camilla slid all the way down to the dildos sitting in the hot spring before. Her dildos came rushing back inside as they spun and vibrated, throwing Camilla into a longer orgasm as her body tried to take in all the pleasure being received. Camilla felt her entire mind melt as the dildos didn't stop their actions; they instead picked up speed, somehow sensing Camilla's orgasm and tried to retain the orgasm for as long as possible. Black spots started appearing in Camilla's eyes as her mind struggled to understand the amount of pleasure she is getting from this extended orgasm. Just as her body gave away, the dildos stopped, giving Camilla the reprieve she needed as her body finally rode out the last seconds of her orgasm and stopped its shaking.

Camilla's body crashed down (as far as she could while being forced to sit up) and breathed heavily from her nose and gagged mouth, not caring seeing her spit fly off from her heavy breath coming from the slight opening from where the teeth and gag met. Slumped down, Camilla's eyes started to close as the exhaustion set in from her long-lasting orgasm; the soothing hot spring bringing her muscles relief from the aching caused by both the struggling and her body riding out its pleasured minutes. It still isn't over though.

"Hhhhhhh!?" Camilla yelped from her gag, the two dildos from the tub started to push in and out of Camilla. The thrusts came hard and fast; Camilla found her holes suffering from an assault as the steel dildos quickly moved in and out of her cunt and ass.

"Hhhhh," Camilla couldn't help but moan as the thrusting only increased. Her core felt fire rising again as her body started shaking with another orgasm. Back arcing, only Camilla's muffled howls can be heard as once again her body felt the waves of pleasure rolling off from the dildos' thrusting. 

Body shivering despite the hotness of the bath, Camilla could only sit and wonder how much longer she would have to endure the constant pleasuring of both her holes. Her mind was slowly breaking as the thrusting only continued as her mind tried to focus and stave off the rising pleasure again. Tears started to gather on the corner of Camilla's eyes as her core heated up for another intnese orgasm again. Beneath the hazy lust, her mind only began to realize the hopelessness of her predicament and her body came once more. 

\--------------------------------

It continued for hours, though for Camilla it felt like weeks had passed. Her hot spring orgasm predicament had been nothing but an endless cycle of orgasm after orgasm. Small breaks were given between each set of orgasms, though these felt extremely short as once more Camilla was put through the paces of pleasure. Camilla gave up on holding in her moans as her gagged mouth poured drool out like a fountain. Camilla's fierce struggles were reduced to weak tugs and pulls on her armbinder. 

Finally, after her Gods knows how many orgasms, Camilla heard a faint click as the armbinder finally unhooked itself from the bottom of the spring. With what little strength she had left, Camilla lifted herself off the hot spring. The feeling of cramps and the onset of exhaustion hit her the moment her legs tried to stand straight. The dildos slowly lifted off her. 

There was no resistance left as Camilla's collar lead untied itself from the wall and tugged Camilla into following it. Water dripped from Camilla's glistening body as she forced herself to keep pace with the collar's pull. Camilla shivered as the Hot Spring grew further away; her soaked body feeling the hot water chilling on her skin. 

A loud bang was heard as the locker room doors opened once more, with a host of towels coming straight for Camilla. Camilla's heart raced again, and she could only shut her eyes to await the inevitable smacking again. 

Mercifully it never came to it. The towels instead went around with a surprising amount of care; Camilla flinched as the towels made contact to her skin, but all she felt were the towels drying her soaked skin with precision and care. Camilla felt relieved, knowing the towels had come to dry her and spare her from another gauntlet of abuse. 

Finally, after being completely dry, from hair to toe, the lead pulled Camilla once more, this time towards the stairwell leading to the second floor. Camilla could only walk up the stairs with both a heavy heart and a racing mind. Thinking of what other torture is in store for her as her feet finally reached the top of the stairs. Slowly, the lead tugged her collar toward the final set of doors awaiting the end of the path. The doors swung open as Camilla looked to the final place her magical captors took her. 

The bedroom stood in stark contrast to the rest of what she had experienced. Sitting in the center of the room was a large bed, big enough to fully fit two people at once. Camilla's eyes scanned the rest of the room, looking out for anymore "things" her captors would be interested in putting on her. It was cut short as the leash pulled Camilla out of her focus and dragged her to the bed. To her immense relief, her gag was removed from her mouth, allowing her to move her extremely sore jaw around. Also, to her surprise, the armbinder unwound itself from her arms, and the ropes underneath unraveled itself from her bounded arms. 

Rubbing her sore arms, she was caught off guard once more as the lead pulled her forward, causing Camilla to stumble onto the bed. The mattress' and sheets softness are an incredible contrast to the torturous experience she had earlier that day. She almost fell asleep the moment her head landed on the lavish pillows were it not the collar wrapped around her throat. The leash quickly wound itself around the bed's headboard, forcing Camilla to stay within the soft sheets and mattress of the bed. 

Camilla, tired from her ordeal, found herself with one last chance to take off the collar around her neck and her hands found itself wandering to the leather accessory. Sensing her last fight for freedom, the docile ropes on the ground shot up and flew straight towards Camilla. 

'Damned ropes,' Camilla thought as the ropes wrapped themselves around her rising arms and wound itself around her wrists. Her arms were pulled to her sides and the ropes on her left wrist tied itself to the bedposts left. The same was done on her right wrist to the right bedpost. Camilla now laid on the bed, completely naked, with her arms tied to the bed posts in a semi-spread-eagle state. As a final insult to injury, a drawer opened beside the bed, and a blindfold was pulled out and covered Camilla's eyes, encompassing Camilla's eyes with darkness.

With her last hope of escape gone, Camilla could only let her mind drift off. She felt a heavy amount of dread filling her head as she remembered she had taken a week off from her Princess duties to take this "vacation". The soft mattress and sheets slowly taking control as her body began to tire down, she felt her eyes closing slowly. As she finally felt he spent body finally fall asleep, Camilla prayed the next day wouldn't be as harrowing as today. 

Though deep down, Camilla knew that this was only the beginning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

One Week Later

"Thank you, please come back soon!" Anna yelled out as her latest customer left her resort. 

'What had been a profitable week!' Anna giddily thought. Her resort had been booming the past few days. The money she had raked in had been huge. Anna felt the time to invest in expanding her resort business. The kinky side of things had also brought some more much appreciated gold. Who knew having a side resort for kinks and perverts was extremely profitable too!

Busy counting the money, she failed to see a Nohrian Princess slowly walking towards her. Once she had stopped in front on her booth, Anna looked up from counting her gold and eyed the Princess. Compared to the week before, Anna saw Camilla looked far more refreshed than the night she first met the Princess. 

"So how was your week her Your Highness?" Anna spoke, knowing a satisfied customer when she sees one.

"Just Camilla would be fine dear," Camilla answered, "And for your services, it was quite... unique for me." Camilla blushed. "I just have one more thing to ask."

"Ask away Princess."

"Just when can I come back again for your 'special services'?"

Anna couldn't help but smirk, "Well Camilla, I do have a special offer later this month. Tell me, have you ever had a 'Mistress' before?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about this, also any ideas too (involving Fire Emblem)


End file.
